Jonas Balmung
Jonas Balmung (played by Omni) is a Telepathic Wizard of Fairy Tail. Appearance Jonas’s Guild Mark is black, located directly above his heart. Personality Background A scion of the old nobility, Jonas Balmung was born on his family’s estate near Acalypha Town. The only child of Gawain, Earl Balmung, and his wife, Lady Colette, Jonas grew up in the lap of luxury and when, at a young age, he displayed an interest in magic, a tutor was quickly found for him. Initially, Jonas was, at his parents’ insistence, confined to more theoretical, less immediately dangerous forms of magic, such as Telepathy and Organic Link, but eventually he won the right to study Sword Magic—swordplay being, as he argued, a very traditional and proper pursuit for a young gentleman. At the age of sixteen, Jonas struck a bargain with his parents: he would be allowed to join a Magic Guild for five years, and in exchange he would agree to marry one of a number of acceptable candidates chosen by his parents at the end of that time. However, after joining Fairy Tail, Jonas began laying plans to undermine the agreement, both by establishing himself as a powerful mage and a success in his own right, outside of his bloodline, and by cultivating a rakish persona calculated to undercut his propriety and marriageability. Jonas’s “bad boy” image was only helped when he acquired a mysterious, menacing black sword while on a job a year ago. In fact, Jonas, known to young woman across Fiore as “the Pale Prince,” brings more money into Fairy Tail through the posters and merchandise sold featuring his image than he does through the jobs he performs. Jonas’s latest job was a lengthy one, though not particularly dangerous, taking him all the way to the distant Alvarez Empire as a bodyguard for a merchant convoy, and he has only recently returned. Strengths Weaknesses Magic and Abilities Telepathy''-'' Though not as strong as some, Jonas is a capable telepath and can link up to a dozen people across a distance of several miles. He does not have the ability to read minds, but he can determine some things, such as what someone is focusing on—allowing him to better predict enemy movements in a fight—and whether or not someone is lying with reasonable accuracy. Telekinesis''-'' Jonas’s telekinesis can move anything within his direct line of sight in any direction, but can only exert, at most, about a hundred pounds of continuous force. Although hand motions are not strictly required to make the magic work, using it is significantly harder without them. Organic Link''-'' While not traditionally very useful in the heat of combat, Jonas has been known to make effective use of this magic in battle by Linking opponents to various grounding articles, magically-powered items, and even himself, causing their Magic Power to run down the link and into the receptacle, ultimately leaving them out of magic. However, even setting up a slapdash rig takes time and focus, making this technique only especially useful against distracted opponents. Jonas also has an established Link with his sword, Celir. Thought Projection''-'' While Jonas’s Thought Projection is not solid, he can use it as a conduit for his telepathy, telekinesis, and Organic Link magic. Sword Magic''-'' Jonas is an impeccable swordsman, and is further capable of manipulating the size and shape of his black sword, Celir, as well as performing physically impossible feats of cutting and firing blasts of dark energy from the blade. Requip''-'' Jonas possesses very little in the way of Requip Magic, only enough to store his sword, Celir, safely away. Equipment Celir''-'' Jonas’s sword, Celir, is entirely black; the hilt is forged of a strange black metal, while the blade appears to not even be metal at all, looking more like a black shape cut out of space than a real object. The sword is plenty solid, however, and plenty sharp—so much so that no sheath will hold it. Despite this, Jonas can handle Celir safely, as the blade will not use him. Others, however, have no such protection. Celir is particularly dangerous to mages, as every cut from the blade infects the wounded party with a small number of Anti-Ethernano particles, which weaken the victim’s magic and can, in high enough quantities, prove fatal unless purged from the body. Trivia * Jonas is the current holder of the title “Mister Fairy Tail” and is also the highest-ranked straight man in Sorcerer Magazine’s “Wizard I’d Like to be My Boyfriend” poll with third place. Coincidentally, Master Garo often encourages Jonas to take long jobs in faraway locations, especially after a new female member has recently joined.